I Found You
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: Tiga tahun sudah, Draco kabur dari rumah. Menuju ke Paris. pada saat yang bersamaan, Hermione berlibur di Paris. Akankah mereka bertemu? Akankah mereka melepas rindu yang sudah lama mereka pendam?


_Sebenernya, fic ini buat ikutan , gak menang. Jadi, yah, aku post aja. Oh ya, sori banget kalo nama-nama restoran dan nama-nama universitasnya agak ngawur, aku nggak pernah ke Paris sih. Jadinya gatau ada apa aja disana. Tapi, ada beberapa nama yang udah ada dari sononya (?). Ada yang mau ngajak aku ke Paris? :P_

**Judul : I Found You**

**Pairing : You Know What, Dramione of Course**

**Disclaimer : Pokoknya semua tokohnya punyaknya bunda Jo. Aku Cuma minjem. Kalo Harry Potter dkk punyakku, Draco sama Hermione udah aku jodohin dari awal :P**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

**Warning! : OC, Bad Feelings, Timeline membingungkan, OOC, OOT, Typo, Misstypo, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Gaje, aneh, ancur, cacad, ababil deh pokoknya.**

**Cekidot!**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy!

I Found You

**Prolog**

Hari ini Sekolah sihir Hogwarts merayakan hari kelulusan siswa tahun ketujuh. Itu berarti Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville dan kawan-kawan seangkatannya akan lulus. Ya. Mereka akan menempuh hidup baru di keesokan harinya. Bagaimana dengan Draco dan kawan-kawan Slytherin-nya yang lain? Tentu saja mereka juga akan lulus. Tahu tidak kalau Draco dan Hermione sudah menjalani hubungan khusus selama 1 tahun? Sudah tahu ya? Ya, baiklah. Mereka memang pasangan yang akhir-akhir ini sering dibicaran. Mengapa? Karena disinilah hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Hubungan mereka tidak disetujui oleh Ayah Draco. Memang, status darah lumpur dan darah murni sudah dihapuskan. Tetapi, Lucius Malfoy berkeras agar keturunan darah murni-nya tetap murni. Karena keluarga Malfoy merupakan keluarga darah murni tertua. Dan Draco akan dijodohkan dengan Astoria Grenggass. Tentu saja Draco menolak permintaan ayahnya ini. Sebenarnnya, Ibunya sudah menyetujui hubungan Draco dan Hermione. Tetapi, tetap saja yang namanya perintah Lucius Malfoy tidak bisa ditolak.

AoAoAoA

**3 Years Later...**

**Hermione's POV**

Huft... akhirnya selesai juga kuliahku. Aku mengambil jam tambahan untuk pelajaran IPA. Aku sekarang tinggal di London, di Dunia Muggle. Aku memilih mengambil jurusan kedokteran, mengikuti jejak orangtuaku. Aku juga bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu café milik temanku. Aku masih sendiri, belum menemukan pasangan hidup yang cocok dengan diriku. Ron? Jangan tanya. Dia sudah bersama Lavender Brown. Harry? Tentu saja bersama Ginny. Luna? Rolf Scamander pastinya. Neville? Hannah Abbot, tentu. Draco? Entahlah, mungkin bersama Astoria. Sekarang, tinggal aku disini. Masih _single. _Tak apalah, yang penting aku sudah menemukan kesibukanku yang lebih penting daripada mencari pasangan hidup. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin bersama dengan Draco sampai sekarang. Tapi, apa daya? Permintaan Lucius Malfoy tidak mungkin ditolak. Besok, aku akan berlibur di Paris selama seminggu. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Menjernihkan pikiranku dari semua masalah yang tidak bisa kuselesaikan sendiri. Well, sekarang aku mau pulang ke apartemenku di London.

AoAoAoA

**Draco's POV**

Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun aku tidak berhubungan dengan Hermione. Sama sekali. Bahkan surat pun, tidak. Aku tahu, mungkin dia telah melupakan aku. Mungkin dia memilih bersama orang lain, bukan diriku. Aku? Memilih untuk kabur dari rumah. Kabur dari belenggu peraturan di rumah. Sungguh, aku rindu dengan suara ibuku, dengan kelembutan hatinya, dengan kasih sayangnya. Aku rindu dengan suara Hermione, rindu akan genggaman tangannya yang lembut, rindu akan pelukan hangatnya. Rindu akan harumnya cinta. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Aku kabur dari rumah. Aku memilih untuk tinggal di dunia Muggle saja. Karena aku tahu, ayahku sudah bekerja sama dengan kementrian sihir untuk mencari dan menemukanku. Lebih aman tinggal di dunia muggle daripada tinggal di dunia sihir. Jadi, yah disinilah aku, di Paris, Prancis. Ibuku sudah mengetahui aku akan pergi kemana. Tapi kuminta beliau untuk mengunci mulut dari ayah. Ibuku sudah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Hermione. Dan beliau setuju jika aku melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Hermione dan _kabur dari rumah_. Tiga tahun sudah aku tinggal di Paris, menjadi pekerja kantoran biasa yang bekerja _tidak memakai sihir._ Aku masih ingat malam saat aku akan meninggalkan rumah, Ibu mengantarku menuju stasiun King Cross tujuan Paris. Beliau memberiku jumlah uang yang cukup banyak. 50 Poundsterling. Bayangkan! Bisa kugunakan untuk apa uang sebanyak itu. Tapi, tentu saja aku harus mencari kerja, tidak mudah memang. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan pekerjaan yang tepat untukku. Yah, tidak terlalu cocok sih, tapi ini hanya sekedar untuk membiayai hidup. Editor koran pagi di Prancis. Memang tidak terlalu elit, tapi ingat tujuan awal, ini hanya untuk sekedar membiayai hidup. Uang dari ibuku, kugunakan untuk membeli apartemen, tidak terlalu besar memang, yang penting apartemen itu bisa kutempati. Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Aku butuh tidur.

AoAoAoA

**Normal POV**

Hermione masih belum bisa tertidur, ia berbaring, tapi belum berhasil memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengubah posisi tidurnya. Entah mengapa, ia mempunyai firasat aneh untuk besok. Hermione menyerah, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia menuju ke pantry dan membuat susu hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu, sambil meminum susunya, ia memilih mengecek barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke Paris. Setelah itu dia mulai kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya sendiri. Tetapi, yang dapat dia pikirkan hanyalah besok. Hermione membuka matanya lagi_._ Hermione lelah, ia melirik jam dinding-nya, _'sudah jam setengah sebelas, tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa tidur ya?'._ Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Hermione tertidur.

AoAoAoA

Draco sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya, lalu terdengar ketukan di pintu apartemen-nya. Alih-alih ia membukakan pintu, ia malah merapatkan selimutnya. Ketukan di pintu bertambah keras. Draco mengerang, lalu ia melirik jam dinding-nya. Jam setengah sebelas. "Aduh! Siapa sih, yang malam-malam begini bertamu ke rumah orang?". Draco terpaksa bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan langkah berat ia membukakan pintu itu. Ternyata hanya petugas kebersihan yang biasanya berpatroli mengecek sampah-sampah di sekitar apartemen.

"Dengan ? ini ada surat untuk anda, kutemukan di bawah pagar".

Draco menerima surat itu dengan heran, "Dari siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, nama pengirimnya tidak tertera disitu"

Draco bertambah heran, "Mengapa tidak kau antarkan besok pagi saja?"

Petugas itu menatap Draco dengan polos, "Mungkin saja surat itu penting untuk anda. Baiklah, selamat malam". Dan petugas itu pun berlalu.

Draco menutup pintu dan segera membuka suratnya.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Apartemen De Liv' , Paris, Prancis._

_Kamar 115._

_Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, dengan ini kami beritahukan bahwa Hari Minggu besok, Kami butuh kedatanganmu di menara Eiffel. Harus datang pada jam 15.30 tepat._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr and Mrs P_

Draco membaca surat itu dengan kening berkerut. "Siapa Mr and Mrs P? Potter? Masuk akal. Tapi mana mungkin Harry dan Ginny mengetahui tempat tinggalku?". Draco sedang malas berpikir. Ia masih mengantuk. Akhirnya ia memilih meletakkan surat itu dan beranjak tidur lagi.

AoAoAoA

Hari Minggu, Jam 5.30

Hermione sudah siap untuk berangkat, ia mengenakan jaket beludru tebal yang kelihatannya nyaman dan hangat. Hermione sudah siap berangkat ke bandara. Setelah ia mengunci apartemen-nya dan yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Hermione keluar untuk mencari taksi. Ia menenteng tas tangan-nya dan menarik kopernya menuju lapangan parkir apartemen. Ia terus berjalan sampai keluar dari pagar apartemen. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan taksi, taksi yang ada justru berhenti di depannya dan mengeluarkan penumpang. Mrs. Mallow dan anaknya ternyata. Hermione tersenyum kepadanya. Setelah balas tersenyum Mrs. Mallow bergegas masuk pintu depan apartemen. Hermione segera menaiki taksi tersebut, "Bandara, Pak". Sopir taksi tersebut mengangguk dan bergegas menyetir ke arah bandara.

AoAoAoA

Draco menguap lebar, ia bangun terlalu pagi di hari Minggu ini. Draco baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi ketika handphone-nya berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk. Draco berjalan menuju meja tempat handphone-nya diletakkan. Lucy William, begitu tulisannya. Ia segera mengangkatnya,

"Halo, Draco Malfoy disini".

"Draco, tolong bantu aku mengerjakan berita pagi ini, aku bingung dengan kata-kata yang cocok!", kata suara di seberang.

"Lucy, ini masih pagi sekali! Memangnya berita apa sih yang mau kau angkat hari ini?"

"Pencopetan di jalan Champs-Elysées, padahal disitu kan, keamanannya sangat terjaga, mengapa bisa terjadi ya?"

Draco mendelik tak percaya, "Hah? Benarkah itu? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah di jalan itu benar-benar—"

Suara di seberang memotong ucapan Draco, "Aku tahu, aku tahu, di sana sangat aman, keamanannya kan, terjaga sekali! Sudah, kembali ke masalah awal, aku bingung mencerna kata-kata ini! Kau harus cepat berada disini, paling lambat jam tujuh kurang limabelas menit! Karena, jam tujuh nanti koran ini sudah harus dicetak!"

"Hei! Tapi, tapi—"

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku tahu harusnya hari ini kau libur! Tetapi, sekarang aku sangat membutuhkanmu!"

Tuut tuut tutt—

Dan telepon itu ditutup. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya heran, bisa ada perempuan seperti Lucy. Dan Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Lucy William adalah teman kerja Draco, dia juga berasal dari Inggris sama seperti Draco. Hanya saja, Lucy tidak begitu lancar berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis. Sedangkan Draco, walaupun dia kelahiran Inggris, dari kecil dia sudah tidak asing dengan bahasa Prancis. Maka dari itu, Lucy menjadi dekat dengan Draco.

Jam 5.45

Hermione sudah sampai di bandara, ia tinggal menuggu keberangkatan pesawatnya. Dia menunggu sambil membaca majalah yang ia beli di depan bandara. Tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk. Hermione meraih handphone dari tas tangan-nya. Nomor tidak dikenal. Ia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, disini Hermione Granger, siapa disana?"

"Halo Hermione! Sudah lama aku tak mendengar suaramu! Aku rindu sekali!", begitu kata suara wanita di seberang.

"Maaf? Ini dengan siapa ya?", Hermione bingung, tapi suara wanita ini sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Aduh, Mione! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa! Aku sahabatmu! Mrs. Potter!"

"Mrs. Potter? Maaf, Apakah anda Ginny Potter?", Hermione terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Ya! Ya! Aku Ginny! Mione, tidak usah seformal itu!"

"Ya ampun! Ginny! Aku kira kau teman kuliahku! Mereka biasanya menelpon menggunakan nomor lain!"

"Oh ya, Mione, kau ada di mana sekarang? Tadi aku mengunjungi apartemenmu, tetapi kata resepsionisnya kau sedang berlibur seminggu! Akhirnya aku minta nomor handphonemu saja!"

"Tapi, tunggu, kau beli handphone dan nomor itu dari mana?"

"Tentu saja beli di toko handphone Muggle! Aku beli sudah lama! Tapi belum sempat memberitahumu! Kau berlibur dimana?"

"Aku berlibur di Paris! Kebanyakan saudaraku ada di sana,"

"Ehm, Mione, Kalu kau tidak keberatan, Aku dan Harry, boleh tidak berkunjung ke sana? Kita akan bertemu di Menara Eiffel nanti, Jam 15.30. Bagaimana? Kalau kau keberatan, ya sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak! Aku tidak keberatan, kok! Kalau mau datang saja. Tapi, kenapa di Menara Eiffel? Bukankah kita lebih baik bertemu di café saja? Mengapa tidak di Café 104 saja? Kudengar, _french toast_-nya enak lho!"

"Tidak, Tidak, dengar Mione. James, Albus, dan Lily ingin sekali ke Menara Eiffel! Ini kan liburan mereka!"

"Lalu, kalau nanti kita akan bertemu di Menara Eiffel pada jam 15.30, bagaimana caranya kalian kesini?"

"Ya ampun! Mione! Kau benar-benar lupa dengan yang namanya sihir ya? Aku kan, bisa ber-apparate ke Paris! Mungkin kita akan muncul di gang-gang kecil yang sempit"

"Oh begitu, jadi kita akan bertemu di Menara Eiffel pada jam 15.30?"

"Ya! Dan, jangan sampai terlambat! Sudah ya Mione, Pulsanya tinggal sedikit nih, nanti aku kena marahnya Harry. Bye, Mione!"

"Bye, Ginny"

Dan telepon itu pun ditutup. Hermione mengangguk lega. Akhirnya ia dapat berhubungan kembali dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Keculi satu. Draco. Hermione menggeleng pelan, '_Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan Draco lagi. Dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya, dan aku juga sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupku sendiri. Dia bersama Astoria, Dan mungkin juga mereka sudah mempunyai anak'. _Lamunan Hermione terhenti oleh suara dari arah meja informasi, "Perhatian-perhatian, pesawat boeing 713 tujuan Paris, Prancis akan segera berangkat, bagi para penumpang yang sudah memiliki tiket, diharapkan segera memasuki pesawat. Terima kasih". Setelah mendengar informasi tersebut, Hermione segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju tempat pemeriksaan tas. Segera setelah tas dan kopernya diperiksa, ia langsung memasuki pesawat boeing 713.

Jam 06.00

Draco mengambil tas kerja-nya. Dia sudah siap untuk bekerja sekarang. Ia keluar dari apartemen-nya, melewati lobby dan segera keluar untuk mencari taksi. Dan, tidak butuh waktu lama, ia segera memberhentikan taksi yang lewat. Draco menaiki taksi tersebut, "Ke kantor berita 'The Freedom' ya, Pak!". Sopir tersebut mengangguk dan bergegas menyetir ke arah kantor berita.

AoAoAoA

Draco sudah sampai di kantornya. Dia segera menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Dan ia bertemu Lucy, dia sedang kelabakan mengerjakan koran-nya. Draco hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu semua.

"Draco! Jangan hanya tertawa! Kau senang melihatku susah begini, hah?", seru Lucy, tetap tidak menoleh.

"Whoa! Santai Lucy! Sebagai laki-laki yang terhormat, aku tidak akan seperti itu", jawab Draco, masih tertawa. Lucy menatap Draco dengan wajah kesal.

Dengan masih tersenyum, Draco menghampirinya, "Apa yang bisa kubantu, _Mademoiselle_ Lucy?".

Lucy mendelik, "Well, kau belum tahu tugasmu apa?"

"Sekarang sudah", Jawab Draco sambil mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis beberapa kalimat dari bahasa Prancis.

"Lihat, aku sudah meng-gantinya menjadi bahasa Prancis yang tepat. Sekarang, koran ini tinggal kau ketik dan kau cetak, selesai", Jawab Draco sambil berlalu, ia membawa serta tas kerja-nya.

Lucy menoleh, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Mau sarapan di café sebelah. Aku belum sarapan tadi", Jawab Draco seraya menuruni tangga.

Lucy menghela nafas, lega. Dapat melewati waktu berdua di kantor dengan Draco. Sejujurnya, Lucy senang bertemu orang sebaik Draco. Dan, entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Lucy menjadi gugup dan bersemu merah ketika Draco sedang berada di dekatnya. Entah perasaan cinta atau bukan, Lucy tetap menganggap Draco sebagai sahabatnya.

Jam 6.45

Hermione sudah berada di dalam pesawat, sebentar lagi akan mendarat di Paris. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Hermione meregangkan tangannya. Ia lelah karena selama satu jam duduk terus-menerus di dalam pesawat. Penumpang di sebelahnya sedang tertidur pulas.

Pramugari di pesawat itu menghampiri Hermione dan menyodorkan kardus yang penuh dengan brownies kacang, "Mau brownies?", tawar Pramugari itu sambil tersenyum.

Hermione menggeleng, ia tidak lapar, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak lapar", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, Kalau begitu, siap-siap untuk mendarat, ya!", Kata Pramugari itu lagi, tersenyum.

Hermione mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendarat di Paris dan membeli beberapa buku bahasa Prancis yang baru. Penumpang di sebelahnya bangun, dan menguap lebar tanpa ada rasa malu. Hermione memaklumi itu. Ia juga lelah. Sama seperti penumpang itu.

AoAoAoA

Pramugari itu tiba-tiba berjalan ke depan semua penumpang. "Permisi, satu menit lagi kita akan melakukan pendaratan, tolong periksa barang bawaan anda. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal", katanya sambil tersenyum. Semua penumpang segera menyiapkan barang-barang bawaannya. Pesawat itu memelankan lajunya. Kira-kira pesawat ini sedang berada tujuh kaki di atas bandara.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Pesawat itu sudah berada di landasan bandara. Lalu terdengar suara Pramugari itu lagi, "Kita sudah berhasil mendarat, silakan turun dengan mengantri. Jangan berdesakan. Jangan lupa periksa barang bawaan anda sebelum turun dari pesawat". Semua penumpang turun dengan mengantri. Hermione berada di urutan tengah. Dan ketika dia sudah turun dari pesawat itu, ia benar-benar terkejut sekali. Karena disitu sudah ada saudara sepupu perempuannya yang menjemput Hermione. Memang, semalam Hermione sudah menelepon keluarganya yang ada di Paris dan memberitahukan bahwa dia akan berlibur di Paris selama seminggu. Sepupu itu menyapa-nya,

"Halo, Sepupu! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Sapa-nya dengan logat Prancis yang kental.

"_Bonjour,_ sepupu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Juga _Aunt_ Rosie dan _Uncle _Robeth? Mereka baik-baik saja bukan?" Hermione balas menyapa sepupunya.

"Ya, tentu saja, mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka sangat tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu!"

Hermione tertawa, "Ya! Dan aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka juga! Oh ya, Lola. Bukankah terakhir kali kau mengirim e-mail kepadaku dan meminta saran bagaimana caranya melakukan pendekatan terhadap lelaki yang disukai, kan?"

Wajah Lola memerah, "Ya, aku memang menanyakan itu kepadamu"

Hermione tersenyum jahil, "Lalu? Kau berhasil menjadi pacarnya? Siapa namanya? Charlie Mason? Bukankah itu namanya? Aku tidak salah, kan?"

Wajah Lola memerah lagi, kali ini lebih merah daripada sebelumnya, "Ouh! Mione! Jangan terlalu membesar besarkan seperti itu! Aku memang sudah menjadi pacarnya. Tetapi, yang mengetahui hal ini hanya beberapa teman dekatku, Mom, Dad, dan Kau! Jadi, kuharap kau tidak akan membocorkan ini kepada siapapun! Deal?"

Hermione tersenyum, kemudian merangkul Lola, "Tentu saja, Lola! Aku tidak akan membocorkannya kepada siapapun!"

"Kalau begitu, Ayo! Jangan terlalu lama, Mom dan Dad tidak suka menunggu tertalu lama"

Hermione mengangguk, "Ya, Aku tahu. Tidak suka menunggu. Memang benar-benar ciri khas keluarga Blish"

Dan mereka berdua pun memasuki pintu taksi yang sudah disediakan dari bandara sambil tertawa dan saling berangkulan.

Jam 07.00

Draco berjalan menuju pintu café. Dia sudah selesai sarapan dan ia akan kembali ke kantornya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara memanggilnya,

"Draco! Tunggu!". Dan Draco menoleh. Ia heran. Siapa yang memanggilnya? Terlihat dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Dua sahabat Slytherin-nya semasa ia bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

"Halo, _Monsieur _Draco! Sudah lama tak bertemu ya, rupanya?", Kata laki-laki bertubuh tambun.

"Hei! Crabbe! Blaise! Sudah lama tak bertemu membuatku hampir lupa dengan wajah kalian semua!", Balas Draco bercanda.

"Haha! Kau bisa saja! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau tinggal di Paris sekarang? Bukankah seharusnya kau tetap di Inggris dan —err— menikah dengan Astoria?"

Mendengar nama 'Astoria' disebut, ekspresi wajah Draco mendadak dingin, rahangnya mengeras, "Apakah tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk memberitahu 'hal tidak penting' itu? Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain denganku, kuharap jangan menggangguku karena . .sibuk.", Draco menekankan kata 'aku sedang sibuk'

"Whoa! Santai, _mate_! Aku kan, hanya bertanya. Jadi, begini lho, kemarin aku bertemu ibumu di Diagon Alley. Ibumu saja, tanpa ayahmu. Aku bertanya, dimana kau tinggal sekarang. Dan dia menceritakan semuanya. Ya. Semuanya. Mulai dari kau yang tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Astoria, kau yang kabur dari rumah, kau yang sekarang tinggal di Paris, dan kau yang masih mencintai Hermione", Jelas Blaise panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bicarakan ini diluar café saja, disini banyak orang. Tidak enak kita dilihat seperti itu", kata Crabbe.

Draco meng-iyakan. Mereka berjalan keluar dari café itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol di toko buku itu?", Tanya Crabbe seraya menunjuk toko buku di seberang jalan.

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengangguk. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Draco terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, _'Benarkah keputusanku kabur dari rumah? Apakah ibu baik-baik saja di Inggris?Bagaimana kabar Hermione? Bagaimana kabar sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya?' _

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu toko buku itu. Tokonya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Lumayan ramai di toko itu. Draco menunjuk tempat terpencil di pojok toko buku itu, " Bagaimana kalau disitu saja?"

Crabbe dan Blaise mengangguk setuju. Di pojok situ sepi, hanya ada satu-dua orang saja. Tepat sekali kalau ingin membicarakan _privasi._

Draco segera duduk di bangku yang disediakan di situ. Di ikuti Crabbe dan Blaise.

"Lanjutkan, ceritakan semuannya padaku", Draco membuka percakapan.

"Ibumu bertanya kepadaku apakah aku dapat menyusulmu ke Paris. Tentu saja aku meng-iyakan. Karena aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kabarmu. Ibumu mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sekarang tinggal di dunia Muggle. Aneh, memang. Mengingat kau dulu sangat anti terhadap Muggle. Tapi, yah. Bolehlah, kau berubah. Sejak kau menjalin hubungan dengan Hermione, kau mulai menghormati Muggle dan penyihir keturunan Muggle", Blaise melanjutkan dengan jelas.

"Apakah Ibuku baik-baik saja?", tanya Draco khawatir.

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia hanya agak tertekan. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anak satu-satunya. Beliau seperti kehilangan cahaya di matanya"

"Lalu, apakah ayahku masih sama angkuhnya seperti yang dulu?", tanya Draco penasaran.

"Kurasa dia sudah _kapok _dengan kejadianmu kabur dari rumah. Dia sekarang juga sangat menghormati penyihir keturunan Muggle. Dia juga tidak pernah mencemooh Muggle lagi. Buktinya dia banyak mengangkat Auror dari penyihir keturunan Muggle yang cerdas-cerdas. Dia juga tidak begitu sering memprotes program kementrian sihir yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Dan ayahmu juga lebih sering diam, sekarang", Crabbe menjelaskan.

Draco menganggut-anggut. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ayahnya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan restu dari ayahnya. Tapi, sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menemukan Hermione.

Suara Blaise membuyarkan lamunan Draco. "Hei? Draco? Kau masih disini, kan?"

"Ya. Aku masih disini. Oh ya, menurutmu apakah aku masih bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hermione?"

Crabbe dan Blaise saling berpandangan. Heran. Masihkah sahabatnya ini mengingat Hermione?

"Ehm... begini, aku mendapat informasi dari Neville bahwa Hermione masih tinggal di Inggris, tapi dia sedang berlibur di Paris sekarang"

Wajah Draco berubah menjadi sumringah, "Benarkah itu?"

"Err— itu, masih katanya Neville. Belum tentu benar, kan?", Crabbe ragu-ragu.

Draco mengacuhkan perkataan Crabbe, "Kira-kira dimana aku bisa menemukan Hermione?"

Blaise menjawab, "Toko buku yang terkenal di Paris, mungkin? Apa namanya? _Artazart_?"

Draco mengerutkan keningnya,"Ya, _Artazart_. Tapi kau yakin Hermione akan kesana?"

"Tidak, tapi menurutku dia akan ke menara Eiffel. Menara Eiffel, kan lambang kota Paris", Crabbe menjawab.

Draco menganggut-anggut paham. Toko buku yang terkenal di Paris bisa jadi pilihan. Mengingat Hermione sangat suka pada buku. Tapi, bisa juga di menara Eiffel. Mengingat menara Eiffel sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan sore.

"Jadi, darimana kita mulai mencari Hermione? Toko buku, atau menara Eiffel?", Draco bertanya dengan wajah tidak sabaran.

Lagi-lagi Blaise dan Crabbe saling berpadangan. Cepat sekali sahabatnya ini pulih. "Mungkin kita bisa memulai mencari dari toko buku di Paris, yang bukunya lengkap"

Draco nyengir, "Aku tahu namanya. _Artazart_. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak persisnya di Paris"

Blaise memutar bola matanya, "Kau ini! Ingin mencari Hermione tapi tidak tau tempat favoritnya!"

Draco nyengir lagi, kali ini lebih lebar, "Aku tahu toko buku, tidak terlalu terkenal, sih. Tapi, menurutku bukunya lumayan lengkap"

Crabbe menyahut, "Lalu? Kau tahu letak persisnya toko itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kalau aku perlu membeli buku, aku pasti membelinya disana. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, kok! Kita mulai mencarinya jam berapa?"

Kali ini giliran Crabbe yang memutar bola matanya, "Giliran mencari Hermione kau menjadi semangat"

Draco hanya nyengir tak bersalah, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tetap tinggal di Inggris, Crabbe juga di Inggris"

Draco semakin penasaran, "Tinggal di dunia Muggle, kah?"

"Tidak, orang tua kami tidak menyetujuinya"

Draco tersenyum jahil, "Lalu, kalian menikah dengan siapa?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Crabbe dan Blaise saling berpandangan, "Ha? Menikah? Kenapa? Kau iri, ya?"

Draco menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak! Tidak! Mana mungkin aku _jealous _ dengan kalian! Aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri! So, siapa yang jadi pendamping hidup kalian?"

Crabbe nyengir, "Aku menikah dengan Daphne. Kalau Blaise dengan Cho"

"Ha? Daphne siapa? Cho siapa?"

Blaise lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya, "Daphne! Daphne Greengass tentu! Kalau Cho pasti kau sudah bisa menebaknya"

Draco terbelalak, "Ha? Daphne Greengass? Lalu, kau bilang pada Daphne kalau kau ingin menemuiku di Paris?"

Crabbe dengan enteng menjawab, "Tidak, tentu saja! Aku tahu kalau aku bilang begitu, pasti dia akan langsung bilang pada Astoria"

Draco menghembuskan napas lega, "Untung, Daphne itu kan, kakak Astoria. Dia pasti langsung melapor pada Astoria dan ayahku kalau aku ada di sini"

Blaise dan Crabbe menggelengkan kepalanya, "Draco, kau tahu? Lucius Malfoy sudah berubah. Dia tahu kau akan kembali dan meminta restu darinya untuk menikah dengan Hermione"

Draco menatap Blaise heran, "Kau pikir ayahku akan berubah secepat itu? Tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang lama. Minimal dia akan berubah dua tahun lagi"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Draco. Bisa saja ayahmu tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku tahu. Ayahmu memang bukan pemaaf yang murah hati. Tapi dengan kejadianmu kabur dari rumah, kupikir ayahmu akan—"

Draco memotong ucapan Blaise, "Akan apa? Memaafkan aku yang kabur dari rumah tanpa kabar selama tiga tahun? Memaafkan aku yang ingin menikahi gadis _muggleborn_? Iya? Apakah ayahku akan memaafkan secepat itu?"

Blaise terkekeh, "Sudahlah, lihat saja nanti. Dia pasti merestuimu dengan Hermione. Toh, Hermione juga gadis _muggleborn _yang baik dan cerdas"

Draco menggeleng putus asa, "Tidak, ayahku tidak akan merestui hubunganku. Dia baik kepada penyihir _muggleborn _yang lain. Karena dia tidak ingin jabatannya diturunkan di kementrian sihir. Dia tidak secara _ikhlas _memaafkan _muggleborn _seperti Hermione"

Blaise terseyum misterius, "Tunggu saja. Well, bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari Hermione?"

Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo, kita mulai saja sekarang!"

Blaise dan Crabbe mengikuti Draco keluar dari toko buku itu, "Tahu tempatnya, kan?"

Dan Draco mengangguk.

Jam 08.15

Lola dan Hermione turun dari taksi. Setelah Lola membayar taksi itu, mereka segera masuk ke rumah keluarga Blish. Rumah itu bergaya klasik dengan kayu-kayunya yang antik. Juga dengan pagar kayu yang ber-cat putih. Hermione bergumam, "Benar-benar ciri khas keluarga Blish!". Hermione meletakkan barang bawaan-nya di ruang tamu keluarga Blish.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Hermione. Kupanggilkan Mom dan Dad dulu", Kata Lola sambil berlalu.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia masih terkesan dengan rumah dari sepupunya ini. Begitu klasik. Hermione menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Di pojok ruang tamu itu terdapat pajangan vas dari China. Dan di dinding ruang tamu itu terdapat lukisan-lukisan indah. Di salah satu sudut ruang tamu itu, terdapat foto Lola saat hari kelulusannya. Lola tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Lola sudah lulus SMU sekarang. Melihat foto itu, Hermione jadi teringat dengan Hogwarts, dunia sihir, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hei! Mione! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!", suara _Aunt _Rosie membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

Hermione menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, nampaklah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang madu yang sedang melihatnya dengan sumringah. Dibelakangnya mengikuti laki-laki yang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut coklat. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Dia segera memeluk _Aunt_ Rosie.

"Mione! Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku baik, _Ma'am_. Dan, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar _Ma'am _sendiri?"

"Aku merasa sangat baik sekali, Mione. Terima kasih"

Hermione beralih memeluk _Uncle _Robeth. "Dan, _Well, _bagaimana kabar pamanku yang tersayang ini?"

"Ha! Kau masih tetap sama saja seperti yang dulu. Manja! Kabar paman baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu? _Well, _tidak usah kau jawab, Mione. Kau sehat dan... tetap saja manja. Hahaha"

Hermione tertawa, "Ya. Aku tetap saja keponakan paman yang manja. Seperti dulu. Dan, paman juga tetap seperti dulu. Selera humornya tetap. Hahaha"

Hermione menoleh pada Lola. "Dan, Ini dia sepupu paling manis yang kumiliki! Sekarang dia sudah dewasa, dan mungkin siap untuk menikah?"

Lola tersipu malu, "Ah, tidak kok! Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku dulu. Setelah itu bekerja untuk mencari pengalaman baru, lalu mungkin aku akan menikah"

"Ummm-Hmmmm... lalu kau mengambil jurusan apa di Universitas _The Paris American Academy_?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku mengambil jurusan _fashion design_. Yah. Well, kau tahu kan kalau dari kecil aku sudah bercita-cita menjadi desainer baju?"

"Yeah. Aku tahu. Bergaya dengan _make-up_ dan sayap kupu-kupu saat berumur lima tahun? tentu aku tahu", Hermione tersenyum jahil.

"Ah. Itukan sudah lama sekali!"

"Sudah, sudah. Pasti Hermione lelah sekali. Lola, tunjukkan kamar Hermione ya! Aku akan menyiapkan jamuan makan untuk Hermione"

Lola mengangguk, "Ayo, akan kutunjukkan kamarmu. Ada di lantai atas". Hermione mengangguk lalu ia mengangkat koper dan tas tangannya.

"Biar aku bantu", kata Lola sambil mengangkat koper milik Hermione. Hermione hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah Lola.

Kamar tamu itu terbuka, mengeluarkan bau kayu segar. Dindingnya berwarna coklat kayu. Senada dengan warna perabotan di kamar itu. Di sudut ruangan terdapat biola klasik yang semakin menghidupkan kesan _vintage _ di kamar tersebut. Belum lagi lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis terkenal dari Prancis, seperti Pablo Picasso. Kamar tamu itu tidak terlalu luas, tetapi sekiranya nyaman sebagai tempat istirahat.

"Hmm... sangat klasik", Hermione bergumam.

"Well, dulunya aku ingin memiliki kamar bertema klasik seperti ini. Tapi, ternyata aku hanya betah selama beberapa bulan dan ingin memiliki kamar bertema modern", Celoteh Lola.

Hermione hanya menganggut-anggut mendengarnya. "Oh ya, kalau kau butuh apa-apa jangan segan-segan untuk memanggilku. Kamarku persis di sebelah kamarmu", Lanjut Lola.

Sekali lagi Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Kau istirahat saja dulu", kata Lola seraya menutup pintu.

Hermione merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Hermione sangat senang dengan kamar ini. Hermione memang _vintage lovers_. Apapun yang bergaya klasik sangat dia sukai. Hermione duduk tegak, dia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tatapan matanya terhenti pada biola klasik itu. Satu lagi yang ia cintai dari kamar ini. Ia meraih biola tersebut dan mencoba beberapa nada dasar permainan biola. Dia tidak terlalu _jago _ dalam urusan biola. Tetapi, Draco masternya permainan biola. _"Ah, Draco lagi. Draco lagi. kapan sih, kau akan berhenti memikirkannya, Hermione? Dia sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya!"_, Hermione mendengus. Tidak seharipun, dia berhenti memikirkan Draco. Hanya saja dia yang tidak menyadarinya.

Hermione menaruh biola itu. Dan beralih pada kopernya, dia memilih baju yang lebih santai untuk dikenankannya. Lalu dia menaruh semua isi kopernya di lemari antik milik kelurga Blish.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu dalam kamar itu berbunyi, "Cuckooo... cuckooo..."

Hermione hampir melemparkan baju yang tengah dibawanya. Setelah menyadari apa yang berbunyi tadi, Hermione tertawa. "Haha. Hanya jam _Cucko_ membuatku kaget setengah mati". Jam _Cucko_ itu menunjukkan pukul 09.00. _"Ah. Masih banyak waktu sampai jam janjian Harry dan Ginny"_, batinnya.

Ia meletakkan bajunya satu persatu ke dalam lemari. Hingga terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Mione, ayo turun. Ada tamu untukmu", terdengar suara _Aunt _Rosie memanggil.

"Ya, aku akan segera turun", Hermione menyahut.

Hermione meletakkan baju-baju itu dengan cepat. Hermione membuka pintu dan bergegas turun menyusul _Aunt _Rosie.

Sesampainya di bawah, Hermione di kejutkan oleh tamu yang datang.

"Luna!", Hermione menjerit lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hei! Halo! Bagaimana kabarmu?", Luna melepaskan pelukannya dengan Hermione.

"Aku baik, Luna. Silahkan duduk. Kau sudah lama di Paris?", tanya Hermione

"Well, sudah lumayan lama aku disini. Nah, kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja datang, ini rumah bibiku. Oya, kau tahu darimana kalau aku sedang ada di Paris?"

"Tentu saja dari Ginny, dia mengajak kita untuk berkumpul di menara Eiffel jam 15.30 kan?"

"Iya, dia mengajak kita untuk berkumpul di situ. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Rolf?"

"Oh, Rolf? Dia ada di rumah, kusuruh untuk menjaga Clarice"

"Clarice? Siapa Clarice?"

"Clarice itu anakku yang pertama, umurnya baru satu tahun"

"Ohh, bikin iri nih.. haha"

"Haha, ngomong-ngomong Mione, kapan kau akan menyusul?"

"Menyusul? Maksudmu?"

"Yah, menyusul punya momongan"

"Duh, Lun! Kau ini bisa saja! Aku saja belum punya pasangan, mau punya anak. Hahaha"

Tiba-tiba, handphone Luna berdering.

"Sebentar ya, Hermione aku keluar dulu", ujar Luna sambil keluar dari ruang tamu.

**1 menit kemudian...**

Luna kembali masuk ke ruang tamu, "Maaf ya, Hermione. Tadi Rolf telepon, katanya Clarice menangis mencariku. Sekali lagi maaf ya! Kapan-kapan aku akan menemuimu lagi, okay?"

Hermione merangkul Luna, "Kapan saja kau mau"

Luna tersenyum, "Okay, Hermione aku harus pulang. Daadaah!"

Hermione balas melambai sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap kepergiannya sahabatnya itu sampai benar-benar pergi. Hermione kembali ke kamarnya, melanjutkan beres-beres kopernya.

Jam 10.00

Draco mondar mandir di salah satu ruangan yang penuh dengan buku. Beberapa orang yang ada di situ menatapnya dengan aneh. Draco tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang itu. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah Hermione. Sudah setengah jam, dia, Crabbe dan Blaise mencari ke seluruh toko buku tersebut. Hasilnya nihil. Batang hidung Hermione sama sekali tidak tampak. Berbeda dengan Draco, Crabbe dan Blaise malah asyik membaca buku.

"Draco, coba lihat! Ada buku yang berjudul, 'Penyihir. Nyata atau tidak?'. Sepertinya keren", kata Crabbe.

"Kalau mau baca, ya tinggal di baca saja", ujar Draco kalem.

Tidak berhasil mengalihkan perhatian temannya, Crabbe pun kembali asyik membaca.

"Sudah, ah! Aku bosan disini! Tempat seperti ini selalu mengingatkanku pada hal-hal tentang Hermione! Ayo kita keluar!", Kata Draco pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh... Okay", jawab mereka.

Mereka bertiga berjalan tak tentu arah. Draco berjalan paling depan, disusul kedua temannya.

"Draco, sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih?", tanya Blaise.

Draco mengangkat bahunya sambil tetap tidak menoleh, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, kalian mau ke apartemenku? Untuk istirahat di sana barangkali?"

"Boleh dicoba! Tapi apakah apartemenmu masih jauh?", tanya Crabbe.

"Tidak, satu belokan lagi dan kita akan sampai", jawab Draco.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan akhirnya sampai di apartemen Draco.

"Selamat datang di apartemenku", Draco mempersilahkan Blaise dan Theo masuk ke apartemennya.

"Wah, banyak barang muggle disini, ya?", ujar Crabbe terkagum-kagum.

"Ahaha, tentu saja! Tanpa barang-barang ini, aku tidak akan bertahan hidup di Paris", jawab Draco sambil terkekeh.

"Apa ini, Draco?", tanya Crabbe lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah benda.

"Ooh.. itu namanya laptop. Barang itulah yang membantuku mengerjakan kerjaanku"

"Seperti peri rumah, begitu?", tanya Blaise polos.

"Bukan, laptop bukan benda hidup. Dia benda mati. Coba kunyalakan, dia akan menampilkan sesuatu di layar"

"Wah! Keren!", seru Blaise dan Crabbe.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Draco. Melepas kerinduan dengan bercanda, bercengkrama, dan saling bertanya.

Jam 15.00

"Hei, Lola! Kau mau menemaniku ke _La Defense_?", tanya Hermione.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana", jawab Lola.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Bersiap-siaplah! Aku menunggumu di depan", kata Hermione.

"Baik, aku akan siap dalam sekejap", ujar Lola sambil menderap menaiki tangga.

Hermione keluar rumah, bersiap-siap untuk ke _La Defense_. Nuansa perkotaan yang indah dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit ada disana.

"Aku sudah siap!", seru Lola.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo jalan!", kata Hermione penuh semangat.

Mereka mencegat taksi dan langsung menaikinya. "_La Defense_, pak!", kata Hermione. Sopir taksi itu mengangguk dan langsung tancap gas untuk ke _La Defense_.

AoAoAoA

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Hermione segera turun dari taksi. Nuansa perkotaan yang elit segera terlihat disitu. Suara tawa anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, hiruk pikuk orang yang sedang keluar-masuk pertokoan, membuat suasana disitu kian terlihat ramai.

"Ayo masuk! Tunggu apa lagi?", ajak Hermione pada Lola.  
Lola mengangguk, "Ayo"

Di dalam gedung pencakar langit, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota Paris. Indah. Begitulah kata untuk menggambarkannya.

Hermione segera sibuk mencari pakaian-pakaian untuk oleh-oleh sahabat-sahabatnya nanti. Sedangkan Lola hanya mengikuti Hermione dengan sabar kemanapun Hermione pergi.

**30 menit berlalu...**

"Lola, jam berapa sekarang?", Tanya Hermione sambil tetap asyik memilih milih baju.

"Jam 15.30, masih lama belanjanya?", ujar Lola santai.  
"Hah? Jam 15.30? Ada janji dengan sahabat-sahabatku di Menara Eiffel, ayo kita segera kesana!", kata Hermione sambil bergegas membayar semua barang belanjaannya.

"Okay..", jawab Lola enteng.

AoAoAoA

Hermione turun dari taksi dan segera berjalan menuju ke kerumunan orang-orang yang ada disitu. Menara Eiffel sangat ramai hari ini. Maklum, hari libur.

"Mione!", teriakan Ginny sudah terdengar familiar di telinga Hermione.

Hermione menoleh, Ginny dan Harry sedang melambai kepadanya. Hermione balas melambai dan menghampirinya.

"Gin! Harry! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!", sapa Hermione sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Oh, Mione! Aku rindu sekali denganmu!", kata Ginny. "Well, kenalkan ini James, Albus, dan Lily. Mereka anak-anakku", kata Ginny lagi.

"Hei! Halo! Oh ya, Ginny, Harry, kenalkan ini sepupuku. Namanya Lola. Lola, ini sahabat-sahabatku", Hermione memperkenalkan mereka satu persatu.

"Hei! Ya! Astaga! Kalian akan menjadi kembar bila rambut lola diganti dengan rambut coklat seperti Hermione", ujar Harry bercanda.

"Ahaha, bisa saja kau! Oh ya, mana yang Ron? Dia tidak ikut, eh?", tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, Ron tidak mau ikut. Katanya malas", kata Ginny.

"Dasar Ron! Tetap saja begitu!", kata Hermione sambil terkekeh.

"Mione, ada seseorang yang mau bertemu denganmu. Dia ada di bawah menara Eiffel", ujar Ginny.

"Oh ya? Siapa?", tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu, nanti. Lola biar disini bersama kami. Kau temui orang itu", Harry ikut menimpali.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana", kata Hermione. Dia sedikit ragu.

AoAoAoA

"Ayo, kita sampai di menara Eiffel", kata Draco.

"Ya, aku akan segera ke pojok situ ya? Oh ya, Draco kau ditunggu seseorang di bawah menara Eiffel", kata Blaise.

"Yang benar? Siapa?", tanya Draco heran.

"Ah, nanti kau pasti akan mengetahuinya. Daah, Draco! Aku ke pojok situ ya!", ujar Blaise sambil merangkul Crabbe.

"Hmm.. Ya, Baiklah. Aku akan ke bawah menara Eiffel", kata Draco. Bergumam.

Draco sedang mencari cari orang yang ingin menemuinya, memutar-mutar tak tentu arah hingga Draco tanpa sadar menubruk seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

BRUUKK!

"Awwww!"

"Adduuhh!"

Draco berbalik, melihat seorang wanita yang tengah menunduk.

"Kau tak apa?", tanya Draco.

Gadis itu masih menunduk, mengelus-elus lututnya, _'Suara ini... sepertinya aku kenal'._

"Ya, Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit lecet di lutut", wanita itu tetap menunduk.

'_Suara ini.. aku kenal. Tapi siapa?',_ batin Draco.

"Permisi, bisakah aku melihat wajahmu?", tanya Draco lagi.

Dan wanita itu mendongak. Menatap Draco dengan manik madunya. Lalu, gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Hermione, langsung memeluk Draco. Seakan tak percaya, Draco kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut, "Ini Hermione kan? Hermione yang aku kenal?".

Gadis itu mengangguk dalam dekapan Draco.

"Coba, aku ingin melihat wajahmu", kata Draco.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, namun tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Draco dengan erat seakan takut akan kehilangan Draco kembali.

"Draco...", suara Hermione lirih seperti bisikan.

"Mione... aku tak percaya kita akan bertemu disini. Hei, kenapa menangis?", Draco menghapus airmata Hermione dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku... hanya tidak percaya bisa menemukanmu disini", jawab Hermione. Butir-butir airmata kembali membasahi pipinya.

Draco mengecup kening Hermione, mereka tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka deangan tatapan aneh. Tidak saat ini. Mereka tidak mempedulikannya.

Draco memeluk Hermione erat, seakan ia takut akan kehilangan gadisnya itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hangat. Menara Eiffel menjadi saksi bisu, dua insan yang sedang saling merindu, bertemu di bawah menara Eiffel. Mereka tidak mempedulikan dunia sekitarnya. Mereka hanya ingin melepas rindu satu sama lain. Melepas semua beban yang ada di hati. Mereka hanya ingin menemukan cinta. Mereka tidak mempedulikan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang sedang tersenyum penuh haru menyaksikan semua itu. Mereka tidak mempedulikannya.

"Aku menemukanmu kembali", bisik Draco. Lirih tetapi lembut.

"Aku menemukanmu. Dan aku selalu tahu bahwa cinta kita akan menang dan mempersatukan kita kembali", Hermione balas berbisik dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

AoAoAoA

**Epilog**

**4 Years Later...**

Hermione tersenyum melihat foto itu, foto dirinya dan Draco saat menikah. Ia mengelus foto itu, rasanya masih seperti kemarin ia menikah dengan Draco. Hermione membalik lembaran album itu. Lagi, ia tersenyum. Fotonya saat hamil Scorpius. Masih tergambar jelas di kepalanya saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Draco. Melepas rindu. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya. Ia melanjutkan membalik lembaran album itu. Foto Scorpius saat berumur satu tahun. Jagoan kecilnya. Anak semata wayangnya.

Hermione menutup album coklat usang itu. Pandangannya menerawang, jauh ke masa lalunya dulu. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Draco di Paris? Bagaimana jika ia tetap di London? Bagaimana jika ia lupa akan janjinya dengan Ginny untuk bertemu di Menara Eiffel? Rapuh. Tentu ia tidak akan seperti ini. Menikmati indahnya dunia dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Di Paris.

Hermione menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan apartemennya. Ramai dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu malam hari. Ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, sedang memikirkan apa?", tanya orang itu ––Draco.

"Tak apa, hanya teringat pertemuan kita di Menara Eiffel dulu"

Draco tersenyum, "Yah, bila kita tidak bertemu saat itu, mungkin kita tak akan seperti ini"

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita mendapat restu dari orangtuamu, dan menikah"

Draco mengangguk, "Ya, tetapi memang butuh waktu lama untuk mendapat restu dari ayahku"

"Oh ya, mana Scorpius?"

"Ia sudah tidur, ayo kita juga tidur, ini sudah jam sepuluh", Draco beranjak dari duduknya.

Hermione mengangguk. Ia beranjak mengikuti Draco. Ia menaruh album itu dengan hati-hati. Menatapnya sebentar, tersenyum sebelum akhirnya lampu dimatikan dan ia memasuki kamarnya.

*FIN*

_Gimanah? Gimanah? Jelek, ya? Banyak typo, ya? Absurd? Ceritanya agak dramatis, ya? Well, sebenernya fic ini buat ikutan lomba. Tapi, karena gak menang dan daripada teronggok gitu aja di laptop, aku post fic ini. Sekali lagi nih, sorry... banget kalo nama-nama café-nya agak ngawur dan enggak sesuai dengan kenyataan (?) aku belum pernah ke Prancis. Apalagi Paris. Iri, deh sama orang-orang beruntung yang bisa kesana. Akhir kata, bolehkah saya meminta Review-nya?_


End file.
